


A quiet moment together

by Indrel



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Min, Short One Shot, takes place after the 'box incident'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: Rand and Min have a quiet moment together after the events of the kidnapping.





	A quiet moment together

**Author's Note:**

> A short angsty thing I wrote because I have too many feelings about these two. 
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom even though I've been in it for years. I've just never known what to write for it before. But I'm currently doing a reread and have just finished A Crown of Swords and inspiration suddenly hit me. 
> 
> It's 4 in the morning right now and English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes in this I've missed.

Min was lying on her back in her and Rand's king-sized bed in their suit in Cairhien's royal palace. Rand's head rested on top of her chest, over her heart. One of her hands was petting his hair with gentle, comforting movements while the other stroked his back in soothing circles. Rand's arms encircled her in a grip that made it hard for her to breathe. The way he clung to her brought her mind to a drowning man gripping onto a piece of driftwood in desperation. It was almost painful, but Min would would rather endure it than having Rand release his grip of her. 

Rand's much bigger body was curled around her small one under the comforter. He was trembling against her and broken sobs escaped his lips. But no tears fell from his storm-grey eyes. Rand had admitted to her that he no longer remembered how to cry.

Min felt powerless against the pain etched into every line of Rand's body, a pain that was almost insignificant compared to the anguish in his tortured mind. All she could do was continue stroking his hair and try to pour ever bit of love she felt for him into the touch. While she stroked his hair she hummed softly on a lullaby that her aunts had sung for her when she had been a small child, hoping it would bring some peace to her beloved.

Every sob that escaped Rand's trembling lips made her hatred towards the Aes Sedai that had caused him this pain to burn even hotter. However she kept those feelings buried deep inside. It would not help Rand; rather it would only make his pain even worse. What he needed now was softness and love, not another reminder of the burden he had to carry on his shoulders outside the safety of their embrace.

So for now Min continued petting Rand's hair while she hummed her lullaby and let Rand hug her so hard it made her ribs protest. And when he inevitable got hurt again and again like she knew he would during his journey towards Shayol Ghul, she would be there to ease his pain with love. No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Avendesora-Sedai if you want to talk to me further about WoT.


End file.
